guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Screen capture
I'll admit I haven't taken 1000 caps yet, but I've taken >600. I think the 999 should be replaced. — Lunarbunny 13:50, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :Its easy enough to get around. Move the screenshots to another folder, or rename them and you can continue. I was archiving mine every 100 or so, but after eating up 6 gigs of space, I decided that I didn't need the old screens that badly so now I delete them every 100 or so screens. --Rainith 14:09, 8 December 2005 (UTC) ::Not that anyone cares but trying to take a screenshot when there were already 999 there used to always crash my Guild Wars and since I've owned the game I'm pretty sure it's the only thing that has crashed it but you now get a message saying "Your screenshot folder is full" (and the game doesn't crash). For all you people taking hundreds of screenshots for the wiki...rejoice! --Xasxas256 08:22, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Can we endore products? :D I use this everywhere, very handy. Wisdom-soft_screenhunter — Skuld 09:05, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :What's the advantage? Please tell me more! What steak knives does it come with? How many easy repayments do I have to make? Sorry after I wrote "What's the advantage?" I got a little carried away! :P --Xasxas256 09:17, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Does anyone know why my GW is not saving UI elements when I screencap? I don't have the UI disabled or hold shift. It only started happening recently and is bugging me when trying to save images of inventory items and cape designs. Sunyavadin Should the tip for Henchmen being a problem be updated to move them where you want. I'm not sure if this is only available with Nightfall or if it was applied to all campaigns. Flesh Over Steel 10:44, 1 December 2006 (CST) jpg format ah say goodbye to full color screenshots readily available for photoediting programs. instead, we get crappy jpgs. Probably because of the space requirement of bitmaps. Still, compare recent screenshots to your old ones, and you can detect a noticeable loss of quality. Too noticeable for me. -divinechancellor add "-BMP" to your shortcut for gw -Ichigo724 18:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I think it was intended for those users who have crappy computers, "ZOMG I hit Print Screen and it crashed GW!!!!!" -won't happen anymore. For the rest of us though, adding -BMP is nice. Entropy 18:39, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::It's still saving screenshots for me in BMP format even though I'm not using "-BMP". -- Gordon Ecker 22:02, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Seems like its just you that this is happening to. Mine are saving as JPG and I haven't seen anything else on boards about this. --Rainith 22:08, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::Just a thought, but what size is your GW file? I wonder if it is bloated and corrupt and that is affecting it. --Rainith 22:09, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::3794731kb. -- Gordon Ecker 00:27, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Currently at work, but I think that is about 700MB larger than mine (and I use -image every time there is an update so that I get everything). I would guess that if you deleted that, ran gw.exe with the -image command line and downloaded everything again, you'd be getting jpgs. --Rainith 11:59, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Ok, back home, the Gw.dat file (sorry I wasn't specific before) on my computer is 3,185,979,392 bytes, so if yours is ~3.8GB then it may have a bloat issue. There was a known issue that caused some problems for people. See this thread on GWG for info about the bloated dat file issue. --Rainith 21:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Wait i still don't understand, how i can i get it to take bmp pictures again? too bad too i just took the most amazing picture in a jpg :( --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 19:19, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Check out Command line - use the "-bmp" parameter. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:21, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Oh cool thanks --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 19:27, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::I got the same problem (only getting BMPs), and it's not my gw.dat file. I did a clean, fresh install of the game on a virgin computer (never had guildwars on it before) and copied the gw.dat file to my machine (it is ~2.8GB of size, btw.) and I still only get BMP. I also downloaded a new gw.exe via the setup program that you can download from guildwars. com. Still only bitmaps. Something weird is going on here... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:00, 6 February 2007 (CST) Photoshop Funny that if i duplicate a shift + printscrn screenshot into another layer...the UI gets visible again... - Nytemyre 06:24, 21 January 2007 (CST) Screenshots in Windows Vista Anybody else noticed that when taking screenshots in vista with the UI, guild wars freezes for 1-2 seconds and then saves the picture? This doesn't happen if I hold shift to hide the UI before pressing the PrntScreen button. Also, it seems that GW saves screenshots (and templates) in "My Documents\Guild Wars\Screens" instead of the Guild Wars directory + "\Screens" even though I have given full permissions on the guild wars folder, and running gw.exe as an administrator... 85.75.214.63 08:25, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Vista is heavy and evil! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:21, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::It's not if you have a good computer :P (well, ok I do not have the best computer, but I still consider mine to be good :P) 85.75.214.63 18:13, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::Nothing is heavy if you have a good enough computer, but the difference between what vista require and what xp require could only be explained by the conspiracy. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:25, 24 February 2007 (CST) I'm having a problem that I got to take a screenshot, the game acts as if it is being taken, but then nothing happens; no message, nothing. Any thoughts? King Neoterikos 04:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Windows 2000 allowing only BMP? I have the impression that the bug with Guildwars still saving BMPs by default, even without the command line setting, is tied to the operating system on which the game is installed. I have the game on three different computers, all of which run Windows 2000, and all of them save only BMPs (yeah, I know, boo me for using such an outdated OS :p). I had it installed on a fourth computer for testing, under Windows XP Pro, and there JPGs worked. When I copied the installation from the XP comp to one of the 2K comps, it was back to BMP. Any Win2K users here who have JPGs? Any XP users who only get BMPs? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I've got windows 2000 as well. -- Gordon Ecker 03:15, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Problems removing UI from screenshots For some reason Shift+PrintScreen doesn't remove my UI and Crtl+Shift+H only brings up my "Hero" window. Does anybody have any advice? Cobo4231 :Does your shift key work? Maybe its sticky or something? Did you try both your left shift and right shift keys? Alternatively, are you sure you didn't accidentally rebind your keys to something else?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:42, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :: I actually figured it out about 10 minutes after posting the request. (apparently i wasn't holding down Shift long enough). Thank you for the help though. Cobo4231 21:08, 19 February 2008 (UTC)